Witches and Counts and Orphans oh my!
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: When the Baudilaire and Quagmire orphans are taken in by Albus Dumbledore, the head of Hogwarts, the orphans gain new friends and brand new enemies. Lord Voldemort gains an evil ally, Snape gets a new job and romances sprout between houses. Will they be t


Witches and Counts and Orphans Oh My!

Violets POV THe Baudelaires and Quagmires sat patiently in Albus Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was rambling on about the different houses. Violet, Klaus, Isadora, Quigley and Duncan all thought they would be in Gryffindor. After the rambling, Dumbledore led them into the Great Hall. Some old cat looking lady brought them in front of the whole school. Violet noticed some blonde haired boy staring at her from the table with a snake banner. Isadora was to sit on a stool and put some ugly old hat on her head. A moment later it shouted,"Gryffindor." The same went for Klaus, Duncan and Quigley. But Violet got a different answer. The hat shouted,"Slyterin" She walked over to the snake table and found the only remainin seat to be right next to the blonde boy. "Lucky me," she thought to herself.  
"Hi, I'm Draco," the boy said "I'm Violet," she said blushing. Duncan noticed from across the hall. Violet was flirting with Ferret Boy as Harry, his new friend, had told him.  
Only there for 3 hours, they all had little crushes Klaus liked Ginny, Quigley liked Hermione, Isadora liked Ron who happened to be Ginny's older brother and from Duncans's point of view Violet liked Draco.  
There was a big feast honoring the arrival of the orphans. Everyone was eating but Violet. It hurt her that she was in a different house then everyone else. Now she would never get Duncan to ask her out. Maybe Draco liked her. She would find out soon enough. After the feast everyone went back to there dormitories, Klaus was in the 5th year boys dorm, Isadora was in the 6th year girls dormitories and Duncan and Quigley were in the 6th year boys dormitories. Violet was in the 6th girl dormitory in the slytherin tower. Violet walked up with Pansy, Draco's girlfriend, or what she thought. "Ok Violet, since you are going to be my new friend, you need to know the rules. First of all you must not be nice to any Gryffindors. Even if one is your brother and the rest are your friends. Secondly keep away from Draco, he's mine," Pansy instructed her.  
"Sorry, Draco seems to be single and I will not be mean to my brother and friends. Especailly Isadora my best friend," Violet stated flatly "Well, you'll be looked down upon since you'll be the only Slytherin who talks to Gryffindors," Pansy quoted "What about that one boy who says hi to everyone? Why can't I be like him?"Violet was growing impatient with Pansy. How dare she claim Draco. Who did she think she was for telling her to be mean to the Quagmires and Klaus. "That's Blaise and I could care less about what he does. He's just polite to everyone. Everyone likes him to. Slyterin can only handle one person like him," Pansy said sounding full of herself. Violet barely knew her, but she was even worse then Carmelita. That was the last person she expected to walk in the room.  
"All right Cakesniffers I'm Carmelita Spats and I am being forced to share this dorm with you,"She said cruely.  
"Carmelita, what are you doing here?" Violet wished to say but she knew tht if Carmelita was here Olaf must be near by.  
"I know that you're Violet," Carmelita spat while pointing to her.  
"So, why does this concern you Carmelita?" Violet said coldly while she glared at her.  
"Because, my loving guardian wishes to see you and your brother and sister. And the other orphans," Carmelita stated breathlessly Klaus's POV "Klaus, are you paying attention at all?" Ginny asked. Klaus wasn't paying attention, he was staring at her. He would rather hear about Olaf was in the school then listen to her talk about such a boring subject as History of Magic.  
"Sorry Ginny, you were saying,"Klaus felt so stupid for saying this. She was so beautiful with her long red hair, green eyes and a perfect smile. He just wanted to look at her and not the textbook. "So anyway, Merlin was the creator of Magic. There were origianlly dragons and such were not created by magic, they just exsisted. Now should we get started in potions?"Ginny was beginning think Klaus was just as bad as Collin. But he was rather cute so she kept going.  
"Sure,"Klaus said picking up the wrong textbook.  
Ginny giggled,"Klaus, we're not studying Divinitation now. We already did that." Klaus blushed slightly, feeling rather stupid in front of Ginny. So stupid. 


End file.
